gdcfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Nintendo
Nintendo naquît en 1889, fondée par Yamauchi près de Kyoto, au japon. La société était spécialisée dans les jeux de cartes. elle était même la fournisseuse officielle de cartes à jouer pour la famille de l'empereur japonais. Nintendo fut une société aux activités diverses, allant du commerce de cartes à jouer à l'hôtellerie (sous une forme assez particulière), gestion d'une comapgnie de taxi, ventes de portion de riz en finissant par le j eu vidéo, dans lequel ils se sont spécialisés durant les années 80 pour faire face à la récession économique de l'entreprise. Longtemps dominatrice sur le marché, elle se voit dépassée par le méchant Sony et sa Playstation au milieu des années 90 pour devenir le bastion d'un nombre limité d'initiés. Malgré plusieurs échecs avec ses machines de salon, Nintendo garde la tête hors de l'eau, grâce notamment aux succès de ses consoles portables et de certaines de ses séries phares. Fin 2004 (mars 2005 en Europe), Nintendo lance la DS (Dual Screen, ou autre chose, de toute façon on s'en fout) et marque un profond changement de direction dans sa politique commerciale, qui s'accentuera avec la sortie de la version Lite un an plus tard, et s'achèvera avec l'arrivée de la Wii (Sport) fin 2006 sur les étals des marchands de jeux: casual, casual, oh god everybody wants more gamer. Depuis, de manière symptômatique, Shigeru Miyamoto (Donkey Kong, Super Mario Bros, The Legend of Zelda...) a sorti Nintendogs (lol) et Wii Fit (Megalol), reçu une gigatonne de menaces de vie d'anciens fans heureux, et a été élu "L'homme au sourire le plus bienfaiteur du monde". Deux fois. Par lui. = Le(s) bon(s)... = Game & Watch Après plusieurs pseudo-consoles d'une qualité douteuse à la fin des années 70, Nintendo lance en 1980 les Game & Watch, sortes de consoles portables avant l'heure, équipées (déjà) de deux écrans et n'embarquant généralement qu'un jeu, souvent culte (Donkey Kong étant sans doute le plus emblématique). Aujourd'hui, tout le monde a oublié ces machines d'un autre âge, exceptés peut-être les malades mentaux prêt à investir des fortunes dans des jeux surpassés depuis des décennies. Nintendo Entertainment System (NES) Fort du succès de ses G&W, Nintendo sort en 1983 au Japon (3 ans plus tard en Europe, on était déjà fistfucké par les dates à l'époque) la Famicom, ou NES sur les continents normaux (USA, Europe). Berceau de jeux cultes comme Super Mario Bros (jeu le plus vendu de l'histoire... non, Wii Sports n'est pas un jeu) et The Legend of Zelda, elle marque la domination sans appel de Nintendo sur le marché. Certains se demandent encore pourquoi avoir sorti deux modèles différents (Famicom/NES, faut suivre), et surtout comment avoir réussi à les rendre tous les deux aussi laids. Game Boy 1989 est l'année de la mort cérébrale de millions de personnes. En effet, avec le succès de la Game Boy qu'il accompagne, Tetris crâme les neurones restants de notre civilisation. Comme la NES en son temps, la GB (et non le GB, animal dangereux) écrase la concurrence malgré son écran monochrome des plus désagréables et ses proportions de frigo américain (partagées par ses adversaires, par contre). Nintendo, en bonne entreprise capitaliste (jap, en plus, pire que tout!), exploite le filon en sortant dans les années qui suivront de nouveaux modèles inutiles, donc indispensables (Pocket, Color). Ils réitèreront plus tard cette stratégie pour chacune de leurs consoles portables, avec à chaque fois le même succès scandaleux. On notera aussi l'arrivée du raz-de-marée Pokémon (Pocket Monsters), ces horribles bestioles souriantes et piaillant leur nom à longueur de temps. Le jeu fait un carton monumental et la license est dérivée en de multiples itérations plus ridicules les unes que les autres. Mais en fait, on kiffait tous. Super Nintendo (Super NES) On prend les mêmes et on recommence! Avec les mêmes licenses, la même politique et la même scission Japon/Pays civilisés (Famicom pour l'un, NES pour les autres, on rajoute "Super" devant et on a le Nobel), la SNES reproduit le schéma de son aînée, avec plus d'adversité néanmoins. En effet, Sega et sa Megadrive font de la résistance, mais la dernière-née de Nintendo les terassera finalement grâce à une ludothèque bien meilleure, quoi qu'en disent de nos jours les néo-nécro-scatophiles (et Cody). C'est aussi à cette période que le projet de collaboration avec Sony est annoncé, aboutissant à un terrible fiasco et à l'origine de l'arrivée du Démon sur le marché. Virtual Boy Console pourrie basée sur un concept pourri (la 3D lololol), blindée de jeux pourris et qui fit des ventes... pourries. A noter qu'elle a participé au développement des troubles de l'alimentation aux USA et au Japon dès 1995, de par les vomissements incontrôlables qu'elle provoquait. On remercie Nintendo d'avoir épargné l'Europe. Dans cette catégorie uniquement pour respecter la chronologie, parce qu'elle est presque aussi mauvaise que la PSP, c'est dire! Nintendo 64 Déjà entamées sur la génération précédente, les parts de marché de Nintendo vont littéralement fondre à la sortie de la N64. En effet, le démon aspire le marché et les éditeurs, qui abandonnent le navire Big N. Exemple le plus marquant, Final Fantasy VII (lol), prévu à l'origine sur la 64, déboule finalement sur Playstation, comme toutes ses suites. Sans être un désastre commercial, la N64 est une grosse déception et ne garde la tête hors de l'eau que grâce aux jeux first-party. Elle crève en 2001 dans l'indifférence générale, avec quelques derniers soubresauts de talent (Paper Mario, Perfect Dark, Conker). On remarquera sa résurrection quelques années plus tard sous la forme très laide de l'iQue, destiné au marché chinois. Game Boy Advance (GBA) Après 12 de surexploitation éhontée de la Game Boy, Nintendo se décide enfin à sortir sa (vraie) remplaçante à la moitié de l'année 2001. Heureusement bien plus puissante et une nouvelle fois sans réelle concurrence, elle fait d'excellentes ventes et se paye même le luxe de posséder une ludothèque pas trop mal foutue, malgré de nombreux remakes ou même portages assez désolants. Suivant la même logique démoniaque que pour la précédente, Nintendo la décline dès 2003 en un nouveau modèle: la SP, qui incorpore enfin un éclairage de l'écran (non pas rétro-éclairage, ils étaient déjà idiots chez Nintendo), soit ce qui aurait dû être implémenté dès le lancement. En 2005 suivra la GBA Micro (qui porte drôlement bien son nom), qui elle profitera finalement d'un écran rétro-éclairé. Malheureusement, ledit écran était trop petit pour qu'un être humain normalement constitué puisse l'utiliser, et on ne sait toujours pas si les capacités techniques que Nintendo lui créditait étaient bien réelles. Beaucoup croient encore que ce n'est qu'une coque vide, une coque vide que de toute façon personne n'a acheté, possédant déjà les deux modèles précédents. Gamecube Non content de s'être affreusement planté avec la N64, Nintendo réitère l'exploit 6 ans plus tard en lançant fin 2001 au Japon et aux USA la Nintendo Gamecube (comme d'hab', des mois plus tard chez nous). Malgré une politique tarifaire très agressive, un hardware très performant et une ludothèque étoffée (du moins pour ses premières années, on regrettera par la suite la vente de Rare à Microsoft), elle s'incline rapidement face au Démon 2, la faute à des erreurs plus ou moins évitables. D'une part, l'absence de lecteur DVD au profit du mini-DVD propriétaire fut un handicap face à la concurrence, malgré ses avantages évidents (piratage enrayé, loadings minimes). D'autre part, l'image de la console auprès du grand public était très enfantine et immature, et ce aussi bien à cause des licences mises en avant par l'entreprise que par le design de la console. Le tout, couplé au retard pris sur la PS2, joue grandement en la défaveur de Nintendo. Les ventes de leur console de salon contrastant encore grandement avec celles de leurs consoles portables, Nintendo abandonne vers 2005 la console, au point de voir aboutir plusieurs projets GC sur Wii (Super Paper Mario, Fire Emblem, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess). = La brute... = Nintendo Dual Screen (DS) Début 2004: Nintendo annonce un palliatif à la Game Boy Advance, la Dual Screen, ou DS. D'abord conçue pour être développée en parallèle de la GBA et de la future Game Boy, la DS va vite s'imposer comme la pièce maîtresse de la firme, en démocratisant encore un peu plus la pratique du jeu vidéo. En effet, ses caractéristiques singulières (retour du double-écran des Game & Watch, écran tactile, microphone) attirent un nouveau public, catalysé dans certains de ses plus gros blockbusters (Nintendogs et Brain Training en tête de liste). Cependant, elle profite aussi d'une ludothèque variée d'une qualité générale excellente, se créant une place de choix dans le coeur des gamers traditionnels. A la manière de chaque console portable estampillée Nintendo, de nouveaux modèles sortirent (et sortiront encore?), de manière à ranimer l'envie des consommateurs à intervalle régulier. Ainsi, la DS Lite marquera un pas important dans la destinée de la console: avec son design plus contemporain (très inspiré du design Apple) associé à la sortie de New Super Mario Bros (aussi appelé SMB pour les Nuls), elle donne un grand coup de rein dans les chartz, aidée par la nouvelle politique marketing de l'entreprise. Nintendo met en avant la Touch Generations, nouvelle gamme de jeux censée réunir toute la famille, et ça marche. La DS s'envole, la PSP (car oui, il y avait bien de la concurrence cette fois-ci) est oubliée et Big N compte la monnaie. Plus récemment la DSi (i pour inside your ass), malgré la controverse que soulevèrent plusieurs de ses caractéristiques, fit un nouveau carton et porta les ventes de la machine à 100 millions d'exemplaires dans le monde. Les rumeurs disent que c'est un complot des nippons, qui possèderaient tous la console en trois exemplaires, mais il n'y a que les hippies ignares qui y croient. = ... Et la meilleure = Wii On nous prédisait la fin du monde pour décembre 2012. On, qui ou quoi que soit "on", s'est trompé. Le monde s'est écroulé sur lui-même à la fin de l'année 2006, dans une faille spatio-temporelle d'abord très localisée aux USA (novembre) et qui s'est rapidement étendue au reste du monde (décembre). Et oui, Nintendo faisait officiellement de la merde. Pourtant, on y a cru (au moins certains), à la Wii (nom de code Revolution, tout un symbole). Présentée au monde à la fin de l'année 2005, elle promettait monts et merveilles (la détection de mouvements, OMG la détection de mouvements) et faisait (re)naître un vivier d'espoirs et de croyances enfoui jusqu'alors profondément dans nos cerveaux de geeks, à la case "futur lointain/irréalisable". Nos rêves les plus fous devenaient palpables, malgré les annonces troublantes qui s’amoncelaient déjà. Entre autres, la puissance de la console faisait débat. Mais "we will say woh!", qu'ils disaient. Malgré cela, peu de personnes croient réellement en l'avenir de la Wii... jusqu'à l'E3 2006. Durant 3 jours, à Los Angeles, le public va totalement délaisser la Playstation 3, faisant fi de sa sortie imminente et des 100 millions de sa grande soeur, pour faire 3 heures de queue devant le stand Wii. C'est l'effervescence, Wii Sports fait un malheur, et la folie Wii commence. La stratégie de Nintendo, d'un strict point de vue commercial, était formidablement bien pensée. On reprend les ingrédients qui ont fait cartonner la DS (et plus précisément la Lite), on y colle une nouvelle technologie, une couverture marketing monumentale et on s'assure alors une réussite retentissante. Malheureusement, si la DS connaissait un succès critique aussi glorieux que son succès commercial, c'était grâce en grande partie à des qualités intrinsèques que ne possédait pas la Wii. D'une part, la majeure partie du marché des jeux Wii est composée de jeux dits casual (un barbarisme désormais communément admis), ou jeux à usage occasionnel. Si ce type de jeux est parfaitement adapté à une console portable, mobile et pratique (Tetris en fut le premier représentant), il l'est moins à une console de salon, dont l'usage est de manière générale plus long et plus posé. D'autre part, la DS accompagnait ses jeux casual (parfois excellents d'ailleurs) de titres aussi bien à mi-chemin entre les deux univers (New Super Mario Bros) que d’œuvres orientées purement core gamer (Castlevania). La Wii, de ce côté-là, pêche affreusement, et il faudra attendre une année entière avant de voir se développer des projets plus intéressants, après plusieurs mois de jeux médiocres et de portages de la génération précédente. Pour ne rien gâcher, la console est une énorme déception technique: plus que de ne pas atteindre le niveau d'une 360 (ce que personne n'espérait réellement), elle peine énormément à dépasser la Gamecube, ce qui est une première dans l'histoire du jeu vidéo, à si grande échelle du moins. De la même manière, la détection de mouvements est très limitée, et les jeux censés démontrer son utilité sont désastreux. Pourtant, la Wii surfe sur le succès de sa cousine portable et fait des ventes tout aussi impressionnantes, doublant rapidement la 360 de Microsoft, pourtant sortie un an plus tôt. Dès lors, le succès acquis, Nintendo (et les éditeurs-tiers qui, soudainement, le soutiennent) se reposent sur ses lauriers et sort ses habituelles suites dans un climat très tendu et sous un accueuil mitigé de la communauté. Désormais sur GDC, la Wii est généralement assimilée à "moche et chiant" ou "pour ma mère, à la limite...", et les derniers défenseurs de cette bouse galactique sont des casuals, des mômes, des fakes ou pire encore, des guéguérreux. = Et après? = Écrite avant d'être lue donc nécessairement obsolète, cette rubrique tient plus de la prédiction aigrie que de l'analyse pertinente et informative. Donc, que va faire Nintendo? En toute logique, la firme de Kyoto aurait du poursuivre dans sa voie, peut-être l'améliorer, sûrement la prolonger. Par le biais d'annonces sans impact et d'accessoires à la chaîne, Big N avait réussi à conserver sa suprématie dans les maisons de retraite. Mais pour combien de temps? Les ventes de la Wii étaient dépendantes de l'intérêt ponctuel que lui apporte Nintendo (lancement, Balance Board, Wii Motion Plus) et ce schéma redondant risquait donc de lasser les consommateurs. Nintendo ne voulant plus prendre de risques, ils ont donc décidé de tout simplement commercialiser une brique sans jeux à plus de 300€. L'arnaque fonctionne pour le moment, puisque 8 millions de personnes sont tombées dans le panneau (ce sont à peu près les mêmes qui répondent aux mails de leur oncle nigérian millionnaire). Mais au-delà, le public se satisfera-t-il éternellement du nivellement par le bas actuel de l'entreprise? Rien n'est moins sûr: les concurrents préparent leur riposte et Nintendo va devoir jouer (encore une fois) d'inventivité pour subsister. L'innovation étant la marque de fabrique de Big N depuis des décennies, peut-être peut-on espérer un sursaut d'intérêt, mais rien n'est moins sûr. En attendant, nombreux sont ceux qui pleurent en silence les années les plus noires (et sans doute les meilleures) de l'histoire vidéoludique de la firme, tandis que des millions de moutons en rut s'alignent pour leur enfilade annuelle (hier, le WM+, aujourd'hui, les costumes pour mii à 7€). = Astuces: Deviens un bon n-sex sur GDC = Tu en as marre de lire que la wii n'as pas de jeux? Tu deviens tout rouge quand tu vois un pro-s? Alors toi aussi prends les armes et viens defendre ta secte firme prefere mais avant tout tu dois lire ses quelque conseils pour ne pas passer pour un novice: 1) Tout d'abord tu dois aller te presenter au Qg des n-sex qui se trouve ici 2) Fais un pèlerinage sur les terres saintes n-sex: http://www.jeuxvideo.com/forums/1-36-10669510-1-0-1-0-40-millions-de-wii-et-moi-et-moi.htm http://www.jeuxvideo.com/forums/42-36-38040272-1-0-1-0-le-pont-du-yamato.htm 2) Critiques les jeux next-gen sur leur duree de vie, leur violence ou encore leur ludo trop fps meme si tu t’extasias sur Mad world ou que tu trouves que Zombii U est une exclu solide. 3) Le bon n-sex doit avoir de la culture, dis que tu es un ancien PCiste et que tu es un expert en fps, ça fait bien et puis c'est connu que les pcistes sont des gamers expérimentés. Tu peux également dire que tu es devenu pro-N car le PC n'est plus qu'une sombre merde à démat', DRM etc... en plus d'être un gouffre à pognon car il faut changer sa carte graphique tous les 6 mois si on veut avoir du matos du niveau des consoles. Et ce, même si tu profites de toutes les exclus ps4/xb1 grâce au PC. 4) Critique les jeux next-gen en disant que c'est toujours la même chose bien que tu attendes le 31ème Zelda. 5) Défends les jeux flash frais et innovants lorsqu'ils sortent sur une console Nintendo, sinon crache dessus. Il n'y a que dans les listes de n-sex qu'ils peuvent être considérés comme des vrais jeux. 6) Prétends que si les jeux se vendent pas c'est a cause des pirates même si tu avais rempli les 4 giga octets de ton linker DS à l'époque. Tu peux aussi dire que le jeu n'as pas eu assez de pub ou encore qu'il se vendra sur la durée, un grand classique pour justifier un four (testé sur les 3/4 des jeux wii et wii u). 7) N'oublie pas de demander des conseils d'experts a Smashforce, Ordmans, Jean-David ou Alechuga par contre évite ceux d'evathcebor. 8) N'hésite pas à balancer des "Osef de ce jeu, ça ne vaut pas un jeu exclusif à Nintendo" sur tous les topics que tu trouveras. Pour expliquer par exemple que Battlefield c'est nul comparé à Splatoon. 9) Apprendre par coeur toutes les exclues Wii et WiiU tu devras. Ainsi, tu pourras donner des listes interminables d'exclusivités à ces deux consoles dès qu'un anti-N te dira qu'elles ne sont que de sombres bouses. Bien entendu, ces exclus comme Sonic Racing étronisent sur tous les plans les Uncharted, Gears of War et autres Forza. 10) Le gameplay passe avant tout : même si tu encenses X pour ses graphismes, n'oublie pas de préciser que ce qui intéresse Nintendo et ses clients avant tout dans un jeu vidéo c'est le gameplay. Category:Constructeurs